creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 October 2014
06:48 Kurde 06:48 piatka xd 06:48 *Kane 06:48 Loki pogadamy? :3 06:48 * Luna2410 tuli Oskara 06:48 Nieustannie wchodzę tu z przyzwyczejanie ;_; 06:48 przyzwyczajenia * 06:48 Czemu ja zawsze piszę Knae ? 06:48 jechte piesel 06:49 xd 06:49 dobry deń. 06:49 \o 06:49 hi 06:49 * (hi 0 06:49 kurna 06:49 (hi) 06:49 ZetWu 06:49 emm język proszę ;) 06:49 ok 06:50 dziekuję, jak już, to cenzurka 06:50 i będzie (y) 06:50 Jakby co ja zaraz wyjde z pieselem 06:50 ?me daje język dla loboi 06:50 dobra 06:50 Oskar pogadamy? :3 06:50 /me 06:50 JASTIN 06:50 * Luna2410 tuli Oskara 06:50 nie przeginaj 06:50 czo? 06:50 Luna ja z psem idę, to może później 06:50 ok soooory 06:51 A kiedy wrócisz :3 06:51 Bo on mnie tak ladnie prosi (qq) 06:51 luna zakochna po uszy w lokim xd 06:51 (yds) 06:51 * Luna2410 siedzi i grzecznie czeka na Lokiego 06:52 xd 06:52 xd 06:52 xd 06:52 xd 06:52 hahaa 06:52 Stop spam 06:52 ok 06:52 To nerka 06:52 paa 06:52 * Luna2410 tuli Oskaea 06:52 Może będe pózniej 06:52 Cześć. 06:52 (stop) (spam) 06:52 *Oskara 06:52 hej Aracz 06:52 Siemka. 06:52 Jastin - 1 ostrzeżenie 06:52 heja 06:53 Nerka Liki :3 06:53 jak trollować, to lepiej już wystawić 06:53 będe grzeczna 06:53 Bądź. 06:53 * Luna2410 tuli Jastin i ucieka do Lobo 06:53 wait - toś ty kobita?! o.O 06:53 co jest Luna?? 06:53 tak!!!!!!! 06:53 Jastin jest imieniem zarazem męskim, jak i żeńskim. 06:53 aha xD 06:54 tak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:54 Ona zaraz mnie uderzy 06:54 pardon mua xD 06:54 XD 06:54 paradoxs 06:54 Luna - za co 06:54 Za to że ją tule 06:54 XD 06:54 * Luna2410 nadal ma 4 latka 06:55 aha... 06:55 * Luna2410 chowa się za Lobo 06:55 * Jastin z planety wariatów daje wpie (cenzura) dla luna 06:55 D' 06:55 S: 06:55 D: * 06:55 * Aracz idzie po coś do jedzenia. 06:56 za tulenie 06:56 * Luna2410 osłania się za Lobo 06:56 Jas....spokój, a ty Luna...proszę, nie tul jej 06:56 Ale to moja siostra :3 06:56 * Jastin z planety wariatów idzie ochłonąć 06:56 powaga?!! 06:56 no kurde xD 06:56 No :3 06:56 * Luna2410 chowa się za Lobo 06:57 * Jastin z planety wariatów rzuca pianinem w lune 06:57 * Aracz ma gołąbki. 06:57 a wgl Aracz - napisałam ci coś na tablicy 06:57 i jestem wściekła 06:57 JASSSS 06:57 ogar 06:57 * LoboTaker rozwala pianino w mak 06:57 * Luna2410 siedzi cicho 06:57 :3 06:58 * Luna2410 paczy jak Aracz je gołąbki 06:58 Już patrzę. 06:58 XD 06:58 Z/w 06:58 ok 06:59 MOgę Ci tutaj odpowiedzieć? :F 06:59 kurde Aracz, jest problem 06:59 noo 06:59 To powstało za moją zgodą. 06:59 aha 06:59 Ale nie chodzi o tak po prostu najlepszą CP :F 06:59 ahaa 07:00 a wgl to ja dodałam nową pastę do sondy i się....wyzerowało (bp) 07:00 Jestem 07:00 pamiętam tylko to, że 12:30 eq z Symulatorem Życia miało po 3 głosy 07:00 a Gra miała 2 07:00 * Luna2410 nadal paczy jak Aracz je gołąbki 07:01 (derp) 07:01 czekaj, nie spublikowałam tej zmiany xD 07:01 hej 07:01 garden pocisnął tytułem swojej nowej pasty xD 07:01 hej Kem 07:01 marian the killer xD 07:01 xD 07:01 Hi Kem :3 07:01 * Jastin z planety wariatów schodzi do piwnicy by powalić w worek 07:01 czekaj....GARDEN NIE WIE?!!!!!! 07:02 * Luna2410 tuli Kema 07:02 :3 07:02 zabronione jest dodawanie nowych killerów!!! D: 07:02 aracz usunął ten podpunkt 07:02 mam pytanie jak zmienić nazwe użytkownika (bp) 07:02 CO?!!! 07:02 xD 07:03 nacp 07:03 Jas - po prostu zmieniasz czy jakoś tak 07:03 bo to ogranicza kreatywność pisarza 07:03 walki i killerzy tylko na TPW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 07:03 w preferenchach chyba 07:03 no kurde D: 07:03 się zmienia xD 07:03 robie ale nie działa bo przycusku niema (trool) 07:03 * (troll) 07:03 Nie jest zabronione killerów dodawanie. Jeśli będzie coś dobrego, to zostawię. Jeśli kolejny spam, to usunę :F 07:03 toż to są fanpasty - a to trafia na TPW 07:04 Aaaa, to fanpasty chyba są zabronione:F 07:04 przed Wami ja czyściłam to wszystko z tego całego g*wna!!!!! D: 07:04 Killerzy i Walki to są fanpasty (ayfkm) 07:04 lobo 07:04 co 07:04 JotJot 07:04 a co ty masz do tego konkursu? 07:04 wkurzyłam się 07:04 * Luna2410 słucha co inni mówią i nie rozumie bo jest za mała 07:04 co? aaa, nie nic 07:04 :3 07:04 tylko chciałam się upewnić 07:05 ale jak xD 07:05 nic więcej 07:05 czy to nie pic na wodę i spam 07:05 wyglądałaś na wkurzoną xD 07:05 mogło tak wyglądać - ale tak nie jest 07:05 * Luna2410 tuli Kema 07:05 Wujek (derp) 07:05 ale za Killerów i Walki to mam ciśnienie D: 07:06 Mój post wygląda jak spam i scam .__. 07:06 kurrr....ja się namęczyłam nad tym przeklętym przenoszeniem D: 07:06 xD 07:06 A nie bo to był Kane (faceplam) 07:06 Dej - nie no luz, tylko serio tak zabrzmiało, calm down (bp) 07:07 (facepalm) * 07:07 Dej? .__. 07:07 a jak mam mówić? 07:07 najlepiej pisz .__. 07:07 Dej :3 07:07 * Luna2410 tuli Dejm 07:07 nie umiem zrupcie zdjęcie albo cos gdzie to jest bo 07:07 aaaa i Aracz - to mam zedytować tą sondę - ale będzie restart głosowania? 07:08 Jak to było... 07:08 Nie powinien być. 07:08 * Dejmiv > 07:08 ALe nie wiem. 07:08 Testuj:F 07:08 O, działa 07:08 Dejm=Sejm (derp) 07:08 A, właśnie, a ja zmienię emotkę, bo nie lubię tego: :3 07:08 jak zmienić nazwe użyt. 07:08 plis 07:08 * Dejmiv ogłasza się mościwładcą ciemności Dejmiv Kreatywny II 07:08 Wstawię autorską emotę. 07:08 jestem pierdola bo nie umiem 07:08 (jeff) <--- paczę, czy jest. 07:09 Ok, jest. 07:09 TO to zedytuję xD 07:09 * Luna2410 paczy się na władce 07:09 * Luna2410 nadal ma 4 latka 07:09 marian the killer to trollpasta xD 07:09 no to tym bardziej powinno lecieć na TP 07:10 kurde (facepalm) 07:10 hej Thia 07:10 S+Helou Thia 07:10 O/ 07:10 hej thia 07:10 * Luna2410 tuli Thia 07:11 twój odwet się nie udał 07:11 Jak można pisać fanfiki na podstawie jeffa? 07:11 (hi) 07:11 wróć 07:11 wat 07:11 jak można pisać fanfiki? 07:11 komórkę zostawiłem w domu xD 07:11 fanfiki to na TP 07:11 Kem- ?? 07:11 admin wiesz jak zmienić nazwę użytkownika nie aliaans a nazwę o tą JZPW 07:11 by się podładowała xD 07:11 Trollpasta Wiki 07:11 I jak z tą stodołą thia? 07:11 tfu! Trollpasta World Wiki 07:12 Kem- :( 07:12 szukam właśnie Jas 07:12 wat 07:12 * Luna2410 tuli Dejm=Sejm 07:12 XD 07:12 A jak Kane? 07:13 Gdzie Kane? 07:13 :3 07:13 emm kochani, chyba mamy konkurencję: http://pl.me-creepy-creepypasty2.wikia.com/wiki/Me_creepy_(creepypasty2)_Wiki 07:13 Chodiz o wątek 07:13 aaa to 07:13 przecie odpisałam 07:13 xD 07:13 lobo - już bardziej straszne-historie.pl to konkurencja xD 07:13 Nie widziąłm xD Dasz linka? 07:14 na najlepszą CP roku! 07:14 do wygrania gry na steamie, o któych tak wiele słyszałem 07:14 ! 07:14 http://sadyrozstajne.piszecomysle.pl/files/2014/09/P1130291.jpg dobre 07:14 sarkazm 07:14 Em, creepypasty 2... 07:14 To chyba można zgłosić do CS :F 07:14 Plagiat. 07:14 Bry. (nightmarenight) 07:15 hej - o, masz własną emotkę xD 07:15 jak autobus xD 07:15 No, jest moc 07:15 garden 07:15 Jastin kotek załatwił się w wannie (derp) 07:15 dokładnie xD 07:15 Tak Kem? 07:15 Ja też chcę własną emotkę ;^; 07:15 nie wolno dodawać tu trollpast 07:15 ani de kilerów 07:15 da mi ktoś link do emotikon? 07:15 Czułem że ktoś się przyczepi że jedzie trollpastą 07:15 Da mi ktoś linka do wątku? 07:15 no właśnie, Garden, Marian the Killer ma wyoutować do TPW i naczej ja to zrobię c: 07:16 http://www.pozytywniej.pl/demot/0_0_0_1835267603.jpg (bp) 07:16 Halo... 07:16 Muszę się przespać i coś wymyśleć żeby wyszło na creepypastę. Nie usuwajcie narazie. 07:16 * Luna2410 zamienia się w kota i załatwia się w łazience Aracza (derp) 07:16 Wątek:58512 tu masz Thia 07:16 Ale, fajnie się czytało? xd 07:16 no to chociaż zmień nazwę!!! 07:16 NO dobra już dobra. 07:16 Thx ^^ 07:16 Nie krzycz na mnie. 07:17 Killery i Walki to fanpasty, a na CP są ZABRONIONE!! 07:17 Nie krzycz na mnie ;m; 07:17 no ale....żeby admin....no (rage) 07:17 ale to podcina skrzydła autorom xD 07:17 http://www.mobile-review.com/pda/review/image/acsessories/keyboards/palmportable.jpg oczekiwanie na odp od lobo 07:17 Aracz nasz śliczną łazienkę :3 07:17 *masz 07:17 Jastin - nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak się zmienia 07:17 Jak dodać obrazek do emotek? 07:18 Kem - mam to w powarzaniu, jak już takie coś piszą, to niech publikują na TPW 07:18 Aracz - Wchodzisz na MediaWiki:Emoticons i tam dodajesz 07:18 to był srakazm 07:18 sarkazm* 07:18 http://img5.demotywatoryfb.pl//uploads/201408/1407333839_5n6utt_600.jpg xd 07:18 i ogólnie ja tam zapisałam, żeby się do mnie zgłaszać w sprawie ikonek, jeśli chodzi o dodawanie (bp) 07:18 xD 07:18 xD 07:19 Tylko jak zuploadować? 07:19 o kurde, Człowiek Warga xD 07:19 zadaje pytanie od kiedy tu dołaczyłam 07:19 upload? wystarczy link 07:19 xd 07:19 bd później ^^ nerka \ 07:19 Tylko gdzie wrzucić obrazek. 07:19 pa 07:19 BO mam go na komputerze xD 07:19 aha 07:20 (nyan) <3 07:20 wait...zapodaj.net 07:20 BBo mam w planach zmienić to " :3 " 07:20 Na przerobionego jeffa xD 07:20 aha.... 07:20 Nie zmieniaj tego prosze :3 07:20 no to wejdź na zapodaja i tam zalinkuj 07:20 pa nara 07:21 paa 07:21 Luna - najwyżej przywrócę. 07:21 Ja lece nerka 07:21 Ale z tego co wiem, nie tylko mi się to :3 nie podoba :F 07:21 07:21 Narka. 07:21 Aracz - to chociaż przenieś :3 na jako (cute) 07:21 * Luna2410 tuli wszystkich 07:21 (bye) 07:21 wszyscy będą szczęśliwi 07:21 albo ja to zrobię (comeon) 07:21 Nerka 07:22 pa 07:24 Dobra, przeniosłem to na swój blog pod zmienioną nazwą a oryginał usuwam. Przepraszam. ;m; 2014 10 09